Watch Me
by Slo Motion
Summary: A look into a slowly crumbling mind. Set somewhere in between episodes 19-22 of Fresh.


She has no idea what she's talking about. Who does that fool think she is?!

Lonely? Me? I am **not **lonely!

I'm just not some weak minded simpleton who buys into all that idealistic garbage about love and friendship. What a complete and utter moron that girl is.

Love Momozono. Cure Peach. How I hate her.

What gives her the right to psychoanalyze me? She has **no** idea who I am. She knows nothing.

She doesn't even realize she has opened herself right up to me and let her enemy into her life. Idiot.

Love Momozono. Cure Peach. How I want to crush her.

No, I don't want to just crush her. I want to _destroy _her. I want to make her cry. I want her to fall down onto her knees and scream out in despair as I rip her pathetic little dreams to shreds.

I want her sorrowful cries alone to fill up the rest of the Fuko Gage.

Then, for sure, Lord Moebius would notice me. He would tell me just how proud he is of me.

_Eas, you've done an amazing job. It's thanks to you and you alone that we will now find Infinity and I will realize my goals. I will rule all the parallel worlds with you by my side, my daughter._

_Daughter..._

Exactly what am I to Lord Moebius? Does he consider me his daughter? Are we truly related?

I have no memory of anyone else in my life except Lord Moebius. I've always been with him. I don't recall having a family of any sort. Surely I must be related to him by blood somehow.

_I can only hope..._

Lord Moebius, I am your loyal servant. So please, watch me. Just watch me. I will surely fulfill all of your wishes, so just watch me. Please.

_Watch me, need me, love me..._

I want so badly for you to tell me how much I mean to you. I want to be able to one day kneel before you in person. I want to stand by your side in all of your victories.

_But most of all, I want you to tell me you love me... _

That's why I cannot let Pretty Cure win. They will not hinder Lord Moebius any longer. I must make them fall.

Especially you, Cure Peach. You need to disappear.

No, you need to be obliterated.

Who do you think you are? Telling me I'm lonely, telling me I look sad, making me feel things.

You're making me feel awful, selfish things. You're making me feel love, joy, and friendship. I am not supposed to feel those things.

I am no weak human.

I am a strong and proud denizen of Labyrinth.

I am a faithful servant to Lord Moebius.

When you call me by that stupid fake name, I want to barf. But at the same time, I want to smile. And it's horrifying me.

_Setsuna, hey! I haven't seen you in a few weeks, where have you been? Are you ok? Nothing's wrong, right? Right? If there is, you know you can always talk to me. We're best friends, after all. I worry about you sometimes. You just seem so lonely. I don't want you to be sad._

Damnit, get out of my head!

Stop toying with my mind. Stop being so nice. No one is truly that nice and selfless. Humans are all the same.

You're all selfish, weak beasts who only care for themselves. On the outside they act concerned for their fellow man, but inside all they think of is their own needs.

You are a liar, your feelings are not true!

You've figured out who I truly am, right? And now you're trying to lead me into some kind of trap by breaking me, aren't you?

You want me to become weak like you. You want me to cry. You want me to feel. You want to fill my heart with that fake, selfish love of yours.

You truly want me to become the fake, weak _Setsuna _I've been pretending to be.

Well, you're not going to break me. I am _not_ Setsuna.

I am Eas, I am a proud servant of Lord Moebius.

I am no weak human being.

I don't need you to pity me. I don't need your friendship. I don't need your love. I don't care about you!

You hear me, Cure Peach?! **I DON'T CARE!**

Yet, when those words cross my mind, it hurts. It makes me feel like something inside of me is being ripped apart.

Even now, I am clutching my chest in pain and wanting to take it back.

My eyes are filling with tears now. What is going on?!

You're destroying me. You're making me feel love and happiness. You're changing my mind. You're making me care. Stop it.

**STOP IT!**

I am not Setsuna. I am not your friend.

I am Eas. I am the one who will drown you in sorrow, Cure Peach.

I will break you before you can break me. You will suffer for causing me so much pain. Yes, you will suffer.

I do not need you. I only need Lord Moebius. Everything is for him.

That is why I must bury these accursed feelings of love and friendship, for the sake of Lord Moebius. I must destroy you. I must fill the world with sorrow. I must find Infinity.

_Even if I don't want to... _

It is for Lord Moebius. I am his servant. I must fulfill his will. Even if it hurts me, I will. Even if I must die for Lord Moebius, I will.

_Even if I really don't want to die..._

As long as he knows who I am. As long as I am his servant.

_As long as he loves me..._

I will crush Pretty Cure this time for sure, Lord Moebius. I will drown their pathetic little town in sorrow. I will make your wishes a reality.

So please, just watch me. Watch me, Lord Moebius. This is all for you. Just watch me.

Just watch me, please.

Wait for me, Lord Moebius.

And I beg of you, please, notice me.

_Please love me..._

(**A/N: **Sorry if that was bad. It was my first attempt at a Pretty Cure fanfic and I typed it up on a whim. Setsuna is my favorite character, so I hope I did her justice.)


End file.
